pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08
Ok, bo i tak używam tych bardzo bardzo starych. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:33, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisów ! Hej mam pytanie czy zdjęcie który dałem do artykułu Shinx Cola może być?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... no trudno. Jak by ci się nie podobało to usuń ;3 , lubie właśnie w tobie to że się na mnie nie drzesz :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Och dziękuje za rady :3, tylko nie wiem jaki ustalić plan wydarzeń :| mam właśnie problem przy robieniu odc. że myślę o twoim anime i Volta ,ale szybko wybijam se z głowy i wymyślam coś mojego ;3 i nie rozumiem słów "nie ma takiego szkiletu" ?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:06, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ej mam pytanko da się jakoś sprawdzić ile ma odcinek słów :| Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:09, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno pytanko masz skype?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:15, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ja mam tylko WordPad :/ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Znalazłem stronę co liczy znaki ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Ale ja będę na tej stronie sprawdzał ilość słów a na WordPadzie zapisywał ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:44, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Dziękuje że wypowiedziałeś się na temat mojego anime :3 następny zrobię dłuższy :) Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:50, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam na Top10! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 07:13, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Hej Trzcina mogę od ciebie odgabić tą sonde jak ty masz w bo też chce aby moi czytelnicy oceniali moje anime :< Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:30, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) iie :3 I thx za info xD Nie po to moi przodkowie walczyli o wolny kraj, abym coś musiała :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif A potem wymienię na lumineona? :3 thx i wiem >3 Super Togepi zewoluował ! :D Super napisałeś ten odcinek ! Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:36, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:42, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli nadal masz faze na Snivy to dla cb xDDDD Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:23, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) o-o Powinnam czasem zaglądać na profile ludzi o-o O nowy Avatar? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Obraziłeś się na mnie? Coś nie tak?Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:33, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Ponieważ zadałem ci pytanie z 20 min temu brzmi tak "Trzcina mam pytanie jak zrobić przekierowanie strony?"Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 20:52, lut 14, 2013 (UTC) Na razie żadnej jak będę się potrzebował dowiedzieć to się cię spytam xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:18, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Miło ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:22, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Podoba ci się jaki dałem tu obrazek? 150px Masz jakąś stronke gdzie można jakieś tabele robić, bo chciałbym zrobić coś jak własnie ty stworzyłeś, tylko że inną :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:35, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Trzcino dodałam już historie Katie i Pachirisu, ale jego historię stronkę uzupełnie jutro, tylko nie wiem jak do tej tabelki z odznakami mam dodać tą z tymi z Sinnoh ;c --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:01, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Spoko akurat Tangele znalazłem niechcący ale jak będę miał czas to na pewno powstawiam ;3 Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:34, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam do zapisu w Moim anime 2!. Masz ostatnia szansę zostać trenerem!!!! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:56, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Bo oni są wysportowani i biegną spidem xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:35, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Chyba nie więcej niż 60 ale nie wiem wszystko wyjdzie xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:42, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) A ty miałeś 30 więcej xDPlik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:48, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) prosze wystąp w moim anime Unova. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 09:49, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) To spoko , fajnie że tak dużo będę miał co robić xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 09:55, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Trzcina:) Mam pytanie. Czy mogę skopiować sondę tą z dyskusji odcinków? Bo chcę wiedzieć ,jak wam się podobał :) A i zapraszam do przeczytania RS021:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Uzupełniłam już Pachirisu i zaległe info Katie :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:50, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Zrobiłam też stronke Kingdy, ale póki co nie moge dodawać nowych brazków, ponieważ nie ma mnie w domu i nie jestem na swoim laptopie ;/ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:33, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Mam 2 pytania: czy Paul wystąpi w turnieju Baccer, oraz czy pomysł Leavanny u Cilana wziąłeś z mojego anime? :D Pawel10s 16:10, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) Aha :) Pawel10s 18:13, lut 20, 2013 (UTC) moje poki: Totodile wszystkie evo,Umbreon,Ursaring,Treecko wszystkie evo,Mightyena, Shiftry,Hariyama, Glaile,Turtwig wszystkie evo, Luxary,Lucario narazie tyle i chcial bym wystąpić w turnieju. Mickk (dyskusja) 06:53, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 09:11, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) Hitmonlee,Larvitar,Glameow,Buizel,Girafaring,Sneasel Mickk (dyskusja) 09:19, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) jesteś?Mickk (dyskusja) 09:30, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) spokoMickk (dyskusja) 12:21, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) BF? D: Jestem w szoku! Czyżby Cole spotkał Hikariego...? A i jeszcze jedno:) Ash ,będzie BF? Jak tak to i ja muszę go tam dać XD ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png W anime nie było (chyba) powiedziane ile jest BF:) Ja chyba dam wszystkich XD Ash. Myślałem ,że by go dać albo liderem w Kanto ,albo BF:P Jeszcze muszę się zastanowić:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Jako, że nasze anime są jakoś powiązane to i ja dam Ash'a jako BF Bossa XD Nie ,będzie ostatnim BF z którymi Hikari będzie walczył :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png kiedy będzie muj drugi występ Mickk (dyskusja) 18:23, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) To dzięki za info.. a no i wiesz już jak mniej więcej zadebiutuje ? bo chciałbym uzupełnić profil trochę:P i co do poków to jakie będą mieć debiut :P :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 19:03, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) spoko :D mi się nie śpieszy :P niech moja historia trwa dłuuugo :P bo skoro dopiero debiutuje :P czasu jest sporo :D takie pytanie, czy często pojawiać się będę w tym anime? tzn ie chodzi mi o ten sezon, może być następny, no i czy zostaną ujawnione w dalekiej przyszłości moje inne pokemony z kanto, jotho, hoen, no i sinnoh, bo chyba mam ich więcej skoro już tyle czasu podróżuję :)--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:55, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Rozumiem :) wiesz, ja chętnie pomogę Ci w robieniu ich profili :) no rozumiem, to wymyślę historie, no ale co z tymi pokemonami, bo ich nie bd dodawał jak i tak nie bd miec debiutu :P--Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) dlaczego usunwłes RioluMickk (dyskusja) 11:14, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Napisałem Ci na GG małą prośbę, więc jak znajdziesz czas to weź zobacz :) PS. Zacka uzupełnię :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 12:30, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Okej, to jutro postaram się zrobić tabelki i strony tych moich 6 poków, a info o nich dam więcej po debiucie :) bo widziałem że zapowiedź dałeś a co do poków to chciałbym mniej więcej ustalić już resztę, które bd mieć debiut w kolejnych sezonach: tzn. tak: chciałbym mieć: Scizora, Glaceona, Steelix, Rhyperiora, Infernape'a, Sneasela, Blastoisa, Pidgeota, Staraptora, Ursaringa, Heracrossa, Aggrona, Sceptila, Blazikena, Fearowa, Raichu, Golducka, Alakazam'a, Primeape, Gengara, Kinglera, Darkraia, Sudowoodo, Gliscora, Torterra, Mightyena, Salamance, Lucari to tyle, a ile z tego by się dało? tzn nie chodzi mi o już :P bo narazie te 6 jest i git, ale w innych sezonach :P :))a co do kolejnego odcinka, to kiedy można się spodziewać:D:D:D --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 21:12, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jestem chętny do członkostwa w redakcji BUIZELIUSZA. Napisałem 2 numery, które Voltowi się podobały. Więc... myślę że będę w redakcji :D - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:11, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Okkey - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:33, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Czy dalej mogę być redaktorem Buizeliusza? :D[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png wlasnie robie :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:06, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" bo mnie w domu nie bylo tylko na pare godzin i wyjezdzalam "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:25, mar 4, 2013 (UTC)" Hej, a czy mogę używać takiej tabelki??? ↓ - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:37, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) a w jakich odcinkach wystapilam?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 13:32, mar 5, 2013 (UTC)" tak? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 22:17, mar 6, 2013 (UTC)" Na serio? Byłam pewna, że tak...???? - Pipi 120px czyli narazie bd wystepowala tylko i wylacznie na pokazach?? no ok ale moglabym chociasz raz lub dwa razy wygrac pokazy?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 09:40, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" spk :) teraz postaram sie regularnie uzupelniac stronki :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:26, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" masz niezle pomysly na przyszle odcinki :) naprawde fajne od kiedy prowadzisz swoje anime tak w mniej wiecej ?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 10:31, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" wow wiecej niz rok :P jeszcze tak duzo piszesz super :P "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:02, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" napewno :P na tydzien piszesz ile odcinkow ?? jeden na dzien? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:05, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" aha :) ale i tak masz duzo bardzo duzo odcinkow :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:08, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)" Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie, bo tylko dodałem "border" do postaci i lepszy wygląd tabelki. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 12:47, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) ok - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:29, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, to ten temat zamknięty. PRZYSIĘGAM że już nigdy nie skopiuję nic od nikogo na BW i innych wikiach. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 14:11, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :) Fajnie, będę miał swoją historię w SS :DDD Wiem czasu jest mało ,a dużo rzeczy do zrobienia :) Jasne ,że możemy tak zrobić. Podaj nowe dane, wygląd itp:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok, tylko jest problem xD W anime koordynator Rafael jest bratem Flanerry. Ale postaram się to zmienić:3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok Zrób swoją postać :3[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Bardzo fajnie zrobiona postać :3 RS027 będzie dzisiaj :D Na pewno Alex wyjedzie, pojawi się Liam, walka Liama z Alexem( Ty kontra Ty XD) resztę zobaczysz sam w odcinku :)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Sam nie wiem. Jeśli chcesz mogę go wywalić:) Jak na razie planuje jego wyjazd na kilka miesięcy. Dalej zobaczymy[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Racja:P ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png gdzie złapełeś Magbiego w pokemon black PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:56, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) kiedy napiszesz kolejny odcinke swojego anime? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:43, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) Trzcina Mickk i PokeTrio to ja wieć moge robić Bena. PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:51, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) to moje inne konto i moge mieć nowa postać ? PokeTrip (dyskusja) 13:08, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) czyli co tak czy nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Maraton jak zwykle miał być ,a go nie ma :P Jutro/Pojutrze dam odcinek.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png mogę wystąpić w twoim anime prosze PokeTrip (dyskusja) 15:57, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) wszystko zrobie dobrze,teraz potrafie uczyłem się PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:18, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak rozumiem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:22, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo sobie nie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:24, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie wiem co to główna postać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:28, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ja jestem nowy a ty kazdego przyjmujesz oprusz mnie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:46, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) ale ty piszesz że sobienie zasłużyłem PokeTrip (dyskusja) 16:52, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) bo nie dajesz miejsca w swoim anime byle komu PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:05, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) trzeba czytac odcinki twojego anime i pomagać PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:08, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) jak mam czas odcinek przeczytam ale reszte nie PokeTrip (dyskusja) 17:23, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) przeczytalem odcinek najnowszys fajny PokeTrip (dyskusja) 18:27, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) tak i mnie wtedy nie było PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:27, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) SORY PO PROSTU NIE ZNAM SIE NE LEGENDACH I MI SIE POMYLIŁY ALE PRZECZYTAŁEM DAJ INNE PYTANIE PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:32, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) ok PokeTrip (dyskusja) 07:39, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) No, zaraz zamienię, a t szablony, zrobiłem też na moim anime 2, na przykład no i... zaraz zamienię - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:13, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze mam pytanko, bo na Neo soul silver wiki, zrobiłem sobie taką tabelkę (↓). Czy mogę jej uzywać??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:19, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Wcale nie wzoruję się na Tobie, tylko że jak zrobię tabelkę (→), to wygląda podobnie tak jak twoja. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:23, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Jak weszłem wczoraj pierwszy raz na BW to wzięłem się od razu za czytanie :P - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:31, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, kiedy otwarcie PBF??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:34, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) To jak Giovanni zamienił Łowcynię J w kamień. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:44, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) A wogule, czy czytałeś chociaż jeden odcinek mojego anime??? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:50, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, zapomniałem - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:40, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) koper_mateusz.gumis@wp.pl PokeTrip (dyskusja) 10:00, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Heh , miło, że ktoś o mnie pamięta ;D Tak, wiem długo nie wchodziłam, bo nie mam za bardzo czasu ;/ Mnóstwo nauki iwg, jeszcze w tym roku mieliśmy jako ostatni ferie i skrócony drugi semestr przez co nauczyciele pędzą z materiałem, żeby się wyrobić. Ale postaram się nagromadzić więcej czasu, żeby jak najczęściej wpadać ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:03, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Haha, no ładnie mówisz o siostrze ;) XD A o anime oczywiście, że nie zapomnę. W końcu jestem jego wielką fanką ^.^ Już przeczytałam odcinek o bitwie z Rorkiem i biorę się za kolejny (oczywiście wspaniały jak zawsze :P) Ale czemu odc ze Snoverem został pominięty? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 11:21, mar 24, 2013 (UTC)